Axl sin unidad
by fake-voice
Summary: El entrenamiento básico es necesario para cualquier reploid, sin excepciones… y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba envuelto en un campo de batalla muy distinto al el cual estaba habituado — Hay referencias shounen-ai, ZeroX
1. Chapter 1

**_Resumen: El entrenamiento básico es necesario para cualquier reploid, sin excepciones…, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba envuelto en un campo de batalla muy distinto al el cual estaba habituado — Hay referencias shounen-ai, ZeroX_**

_Megaman X (c) Capcom.  
>Advertencia: shounen ai, ZeroX, Y algunos personajes originales.<em>

**_Axl sin unidad_**  
><em>1 - ¡Del bando de los tipos rudos!<em>

Los días eran tranquilos, pero cuando hay tranquilidad, hay tiempo para enfocarse en los detalles que han sido pasados por alto en el caos de la guerra.

Como el entrenamiento de Axl.

— ¿De verdad estoy obligado? — se quejó el reploid joven, en algo que parecía un pataleo.

— Axl, puedes que estés involucrado en misiones de rango S, pero aún necesitas entrenamiento, lo mejor que podemos hacer es asignarte una unidad y que el comandante encargado te de un entrenamiento extensivo.

— ¿Puedo estar en la unidad de Zero? — Zero era súper majo con él, seguro le dejaba pasar fácil.

— Yo creo que estarías mejor en la unidad de X, tú sabes, ¿Pistolas? ¿Buster? ¿Tiro al blanco? —, comentó Alia que estaba escuchando la conversación entre Axl y Signas.

Era lo más lógico, ya que nunca había visto a Axl con un sable en su vida, y la unidad de Zero se especializaba en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

— ¡No! ¡Déjenme estar en la unidad de Zero por favor! —. X era muy estricto con él en las misiones y casi siempre le regañaba por todo, no quería que ahora fuera su comandante — ¿Por favor? — Volvió a suplicar el Hunter camaleón.

Signas y Alia se miraron por un momento, no dijeron nada.

Axl no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo.

* * *

><p>Zero estaba en el campo de entrenamiento junto a su unidad para cuando le llego un informe de último minuto… y Axl.<p>

— ¿Entonces pediste estar en mi unidad? — Preguntó sin levantar la mirada del papel, esto era… un poco inesperado — ¿Sabes? Creó que estarías mejor en la unidad de X, ya sabes, ¿Pistolas? ¿Buster? ¿Tiro al blanco?

— No, estaré bien aquí, de veras — no esperaba que Zero le digiera lo mismo que Alia, pero no importaba, solo quería estar cómodo en una unidad hasta "graduarse"…

…Y Zero siempre le dejaba hacer lo que quería.

¿No era un plan genial?

— Oh bueno, estas de suerte Axl, ahora anda por ahí y socializa un poco con los del grupo, ahora tengo que hacer algo — ¡Sí! "Ir por ahí" era una buena señal, ¡libertad!

Con un Okay que sonó más como un energético"¡Kay!" salió a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Un montón de reploids con pinta de rudos.

"_Genial, se ven todos tan cool_" pensó para sus adentros, incluso él estaba comenzando a sentirse más rudo al estar rodeado de tantos reploids geniales.

— **_Oí_** — Guau, un reploid que fácilmente podía intimidar a Sigma ya le estaba hablando — ¿Qué tú no eres Axl? ¿El de Red Alert? — ¡Guau! ¡Este reploidotote lo conocía!

"_¡Me siento famoso!" _pensó

— El mismo y en persona, ¿por? ¿Y quién eres por cierto? — no es como si fuera a recordar el nombre, pero eran cosas que tenía que preguntar.

—Soy B-Bomb —. Eso era como nombre de matón rapero, y de todas formas, este tipo tenia la apariencia de uno — No esperes que Zero Sensei te dé un trato especial solo porque han hecho misiones juntos, ¿entiendes? Así que no te pases de listo niño bonito — Oh~la la, charla ruda y en su primer día… y le habían dicho niño bonito.

_"¡Este lugar es lo máximo!"_

Axl se divertía con este tipo de cosas, era como un nuevo patio de juegos, incluso le recordó un poco a Red Alert.

— No necesito un trato especial ni espero uno — en realidad sí, pero en frente de tipos rudos había que parecer rudos, _estar a la altura_ — Así que… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuáles son las reglas del juego?

El Androide levanto una ceja.

— Primero que nada, siempre tienes que dirigirte a Zero Sensei con respeto, nada de trucos, nada de bromas, y sobre todo, responder siempre que se te pregunte.

— ¿Le tengo que decir Sensei? — preguntó inocentemente, al parecer a Zero le gustaba inculcar sus manía nipona en la unidad, y si no recordaba mal, Sensei era algo como "maestro"

— Todos les decimos Sensei aquí — Guau, eso significaba que era ley.

— ¿Qué más?

— Está prohibido molestar a otras unidades y comandantes, algunas veces pasan por aquí a entrenar junto a nosotros, cualquier desliz o pelea será sancionada por Zero Sensei.

— ¿Sancionada? ¿Qué castigo? — esa era información valiosa, es distinto a que te castiguen por un día a que te castiguen por un año.

— El que Zero Sensei crea pertinente. — oh, entonces podía hacer lo que quisiera.

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento hacen habitualmente? — continuó haciendo preguntas el reploid joven, aunque ya tenía una idea de que se trataba todo esto.

— Combate cuerpo a cuerpo, tanto a mano armada como sin ellas, usualmente los entrenamientos sin armas lo hacemos junto a la unidad 17 — unidad 17… le sonaba…

— ¿La unidad de X?

— Sí, la unidad de X Dono, es más, hoy hay una sesión de cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas programada.

¿Qué significaba Dono?

— Ahí vienen por cierto — señalo B-Bomb al ladear la cabeza para indicar de donde venían.

Y Axl trató de suprimir el impulso de reír… ¡En la unidad de X todos parecían unos enclenques! En especial al lado de los grandes reploids de la unidad de Zero, dios, esto iba a ser una masacre, una muy divertida.

No es que Axl fuera una persona violenta, pero siempre disfrutaba de ver una buena pelea, de alguna forma, en su mente, todo esto era como un juego.

— ¡Atención! ¡Armen filas! — Gritó de pronto Zero y todos los reploids se alinearon perfectamente, todos se pusieron rígidos.

Axl estaba un poco perdido, pero se puso detrás del gigantón que le estaba explicando… mala idea.

_"Genial, ahora no veo nada"_

— ¡Hoy como teníamos programado vamos a tener combate cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas! ¡Las reglas son simples! ¡El primero en neutralizar a su oponente gana! ¡Los oponentes serán asignados por orden de fila! — dijo Zero muy claramente, haciéndose escuchar entre todos los reploids que estaban en el campo de entrenamiento.

— ¡Espero que todos hayan practicado y den lo mejor de sí en esta práctica! — Agregó X para finalizar la introducción a la actividad, luego observo a los primeros en las filas…— Alfa y R2D2, pasen adelante. — indicó amablemente X a los primeros desafortunados, Alfa de la unidad Zero y R2D2 de la unidad 17.

—**_ ¡Hey!_** — Se quejó B-Bomb cuando sintió que Axl se le estaba subiendo encima.

— Te aguantas un poco, quiero ver esto — replicó mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba en los hombros de su nuevo amigo.

Ahora sí podía ver la primera pelea… ¡Un robotito contra un robotote! Oh dios, esto sería la aniquilación total.

R2D2 veía con temor al reploid gigante, entonces le dio una mirada suplicante a X.

—Solo haz lo que has aprendido, R2D2 — le sonrió, tratando de alentar un poco al androide pequeñito.

Zero analizo a los dos contrincantes… esto se veía… algo impar, pero no había que fiarse de las apariencias.

— Muy bien… **_¡Fight!_** — Gritó para dar inicio a la práctica.

Y antes de que alguien pudiera notar algo el reploid gigante estaba en el piso.

…

…

_¿Perdón? ¿Qué pasó?_

— ¡X! ¡X! ¿Lo hice bien? ¿eh? ¿eh? — Corrió a preguntar el entusiasta y pequeño reploid a su comandante.

— Muy bien R2D2, se nota que has estado practicando… puedes retirarte si quieres — Dijo X agachándose un poco para estar a la altura de su estudiante, R2D2 no simulaba mucho más de 10 años de edad, aunque claro, tenía muchos más.

— ¡Kay! — y el androide pequeñito celebraba su triunfo, mientras el gigante recién se reincorporaba.

**_¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?_**

B-Bomb decidió responder la pregunta silenciosa de Axl.

—Entrenamos cuerpo a cuerpo junto la unidad de X dono, ya que son los mejores en Karate y artes marciales, se puede decir que son unos tipos muy rudos de vencer.

¿Tipos rudos? **_¿Ellos?_**

— _Woah woah woah woah… **woah,**_ para tu carro, ¿me estás diciendo que la unidad de X les patea el trasero en cuerpo a cuerpo? ¿Qué ellos no se especializaban en ataques con pistolas, Buster, ya sabes,**_ tiro al blanco_**?

Parecía que esa frase lo estaba persiguiendo el día de hoy, y ahora lo había alcanzado.

— ¿No sabes? X dono también se especializa artes marciales mixtas, se dice que tiene un puño derecho que puede destruir a cualquiera de un solo golpe.

…

**_¡¿Pero que (…)?_**

Y así continuó la práctica, hasta que llego su turno.

Axl miraba como B-Bomb se levantaba del suelo, había durado un poco más que los demás y había logrado dar una pelea.

Pero el otro reploid había ganado.

— Muy bien ahora… Axl y [REC] — Anunció X.

Ambos comandantes trataron de disimular el interés que le provocaba ver esta pelea.

¿Quién ganaría? ¿El androide que les había acompañado en sus aventuras, pero que no tenía bases ni entrenamiento?… o ¿el androide que nunca había tenido una misión pero que estaba entrenado correctamente?

X observó a Zero, esperando que de la señal.

**_¡Fight!_**

Axl logro esquivar lo que parecía un puño letal, no tan solo uno, si no varios, al parecer este androide tenía una inclinación por el boxeo que por el karate.

Pero…

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer Axl si nunca había luchado sin sus pistolas? Lo único que podía hacer, era tratar de imitar lo que hacía su contrincante.

Así comenzó lo que parecía una pelea de box.

— ¿Le recordamos que se trata de neutralizar al enemigo y no noquearlo? —, preguntó X, al parecer [REC] se había emocionado demasiado, aunque era digno de admirarse, el androide tenía un espíritu de lucha increíble... una lástima que siempre se desviaba del objetivo principal.

— Nah, quiero ver esto. — Zero siempre estaba interesado en lo que podía ser una pelea imprevisible — ¿Apostamos algo? —, dijo de repente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — a X no le gustaba apostar, pero tenía curiosidad por las condiciones.

— Si tu chico gana… hare todos tus informes por lo que queda de año — al reploid azul no le molestaba el papeleo, es más, lo disfrutaba, pero siempre quitaba demasiado tiempo… tal vez sin el podía aprovechar de tener un hobby decente, o de investigar ciertas cosas sobre el doctor Light y los robots desaparecidos… ese tema aún le mataba de curiosidad ¿Qué había sido de su antecesor?… Pero…

— ¿Y si Axl gana? —, tenía que saber todo el trato antes de aceptarlo.

Zero sonrió, una sonrisa perversa.

— **_Estarás gimiendo en mi cama esta noche. _**— Respondió Zero con su mejor voz ronca y sexual.

— **_¡¿Qué? _**— gritó sorprendido el Reploid azul mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas opacaban el rojo de la armadura de Zero.

— ¡Es Brom-— **_¡Kong! _**

Zero no esperaba que ambos luchadores hubieran estado escuchando su conversación, mucho menos que ambos disidieran cambiar de objetivo.

— **_¡Mi comandante es tan sagrado como mi madre! _**— Gritó [REC] refiriéndose a su creadora como su madre, y ella era una mujer encantadora.

— **_¡Eso mismo!_** No, espera, huh… X no es mi comandante— Axl no tenía idea de porque había golpeado a Zero, ¿reflejo?, bueno, quizás era como había dicho el otro reploid.

X era tan sagrado como una madre, ya, sí, siempre se quejaba que X era malo con él y le regañaba mucho, pero era porque X siempre estaba preocupado por él, y siempre velaba por su seguridad aunque intentara disimularlo.

…Sí, X era como una madre para él, no que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta…

…y bueno, ya, sabía que Zero y X se tenían ganas desde hace mucho, pero escuchar algo así fue…

**_…Como ofensivo. _**

Zero se levanto rápidamente, no es como si dos novatos lo fueran a noquear de verdad.

— Ustedes dos están en serios proble- — comenzó pero no logro terminar la frase para cuando fue interrumpido otra vez.

— **_¿Qué el comandante Zero dijo qué?_** — Se escuchó la voz de alguien de la unidad 17.

— **_¡Que quería deshonrar a X-dono!_** — replicó uno de la unidad de Zero.

Zero levanto una ceja ¿Qué todos lo habían escuchado? Era imposible… al menos de que todos los reploids hubieran aumentado sus censores de sonido a un 200%.

Oh rayos, ¿Qué todos estaban pendientes de lo que decía?

— **_¡A ÉL!_** — dio un grito de guerra alguien que no se sabía de qué unidad era.

Y antes de que Zero supiera un ejército se le había venido encima.

Ambas unidades se habían puesto en su contra.

* * *

><p>La actividad fue cancelada después de eso, luego se les asignaría un castigo… <strong><em>A todos.<em>**

Zero estuvo lo que quedo de ese día y del siguiente siendo reparado por Livesaver.

No se sabía cómo, pero los bastardos habían logrado arrancarle un brazo, y podía jurarlo, _también tenía menos pelo._

— ¿Quién diría que tienes tu propio ejército personal X? — trató de bromear Zero, aunque no tenía ganas de reír. — Incluso mi propia unidad se puso en mi contra, y eso es decir mucho.

— Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho — repetía X, mientras ayudaba a Livesaver a poner el brazo en su lugar.

Tal vez lo mejor era dejar a las unidades tranquilas por un tiempo, sin entrenamientos unidos.

Ya había quedado claro cuál era el comandante más querido entre los dos.

…¿Continuará?

* * *

><p>Notas:<br>(1) ¡Shoryuken! ¡El ataque del puño de fuego en el X2 que puede destruir cualquier cosa de un golpe! … así que, que X sepa artes marciales, ¡también es cannon! ¡ha-ha! (bueno, si puede hacer eso, sería lindo que pudiera hacer más)

Si esto fuera un RPG esto sería así.

X – Luchador tipo Ryu (por los ataques especiales del X1 y X2)  
>Zero — Espadachín<br>Axl — Pistolero

X quedaría como luchador porque Axl le roba la luz con pistolero, pero… ¿Qué importa? ¡X tiene el Hadoken y el Shoryuken! (…bueno, en los primeros juegos, luego quien sabe)

No quiero caer en el suismo ni nada, pero quiero darle un poco más de luz a X, pues, ya saben, un rubio y un pelirrojo suelen robar la gloria algunas veces.

Especialmente un rubio.

X está en la categoría de personaje encantador, muy bueno, y por eso mismo, muy ignorado, pero quería hacer que su amabilidad tuviera una recompensa.

Ahora…Explicaciones de cosas sin sentido:

La razón por la cual la unidad de Zero se puso en contra de su comandante:

Zero y X algunas veces hacen cambio de unidad, así que la pobre unidad de X pasa una semana del demonio (imagino a Zero como un comandante muy estricto) y la unidad 0 la pasa bien con el comandante azul (igual entrenan rigurosamente pero X se aprende los nombres de cada uno y los trata con cariño)

Sí, en mi imaginación X se aprende los nombres de cada persona que conoce.

Dono: similar a sama, para mostrar respeto.

Personajes extra: En lo personal, me da miedo hacer personajes originales, pero se necesitaban en este fic… necesitaba gente para las unidades, y algunas personas para que Axl interactué.

Así que voy a anotar un poco algunas cosas para que no se me olviden (sinceramente no creo que vuelvan a aparecer, pero ahora que termine tengo ganas de hacer un segundo capítulo) aquí una ficha diminuta:

B-Bomb:  
>Unidad 0: Reploid gigante, moreno, Armadura Azul marino. A simple vista uno pensaría que es rapero, uno intimidante.<br>Le gustan los gatos y parece simpatizar con Axl.  
>Especialidad: combate con sable pesado.<p>

D2R2:  
>Unidad 17: Reploid similar a Midi, armadura verde. A simple vista parece un niño de 10 años.<br>Su nombre es un homenaje a D2R2 de guerra de las galaxias. Le gusta X.  
>Especialidad: Franco tirador.<p>

[REC]:  
>Unidad 17: Reploid Adolescente, Armadura Roja. A simple vista parece un gamberro de la escuela.<br>Le gusta el boxeo y adora a su creadora, potencial rival de Axl (¿en qué?)  
>Especialidad: Ninguna, pero es bueno con el Buster y quiere especializarse en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.<p>

_Notas del autor: no sé si habré logrado una comedia, pero sé que me divertí. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Axl sin unidad  
>¡Porque los sables son más cool!<strong>_

Han pasado semanas desde entonces.

Por suerte de todos X decidió que el mejor castigo seria trabajo comunitario… eso o los castigos de Zero.

Todos escogieron el castigo de X y ya habían terminado… ¡y de una pieza! Ya era hora de volver al entrenamiento normal.

_¡Ichi! ¡Ni! ¡San! ¡Chi! _

_¡Ichi! ¡Ni! ¡San! ¡Chi!_

_¡Ihi! ¡Nin! ¡Sa! ¡Wii! _

B-Bomb se detuvo un momento y miró a Axl, hoy tocaba practica con espada de madera.

Y el otro reploid lo estaba haciendo todo mal.

No, enserio, ni siquiera podía contar correctamente…No cabía duda de que el chico era un niño.

— Lo estás haciendo de la forma incorrecta — soltó B-Bomb, el comandante Zero estaba demasiado ocupado en ese momento regañando muy duramente a Alfa que estaba tomando mal el sable.

Además, el reploid gigante estaba comenzando a pensar que el comandante de verdad tenía una preferencia por Axl.

No tan solo había evitado indicarle cuando hacia mal los movimientos (solo intervenía cuando el reploid comenzaba a ser un peligro público), sino que lo ignoraba.

Y eso no era favorable.

— ¿ha? Pero si lo estoy haciendo como en las pelis — respondió inocentemente Axl mientras movía el sable con fingida destreza, tratando de imitar ese samurái tan genial de la tele.

La palma de B-Bomb golpeó su frente con rudeza.

Esto debía ser una broma.

— ¿Qué no has estado prestando atención a la demostración de Zero Sensei? — lo primero que hiso fue mostrar los movimientos y dar amenazas de que quien se atreva a deshonrar el arte de la espada será castigado.

— No vi nada, son todos muy grandes — y además, no le importaba, él tenía una espada de madera, y eso era cool, el samurái que había visto en televisión podía hacer muchas cosas con una de estas preciosidades…Como matar gente y cortar rábanos. Vamos, nada más impresionante que cortar cosas con algo que no debería cortar nada, eso es cool.

Si el Samurái podía, eso significaba que el también podía.

"_Oh_" pensó B-Bomb, había olvidado que Axl era bajito comparado con el resto… aunque de todas formas, difícilmente podría decir que el reploid aprendería algo en esta unidad… ¿Qué no era un diseño especializado en tiro al blanco?

— ¿No has pensado en cambiarte a la unidad de X Dono? — El comandante azul tenía una puntería perfecta, tal vez su especialidad sea el buster, pero dicen que aun así era capaz de entrenar a cualquiera que pueda apretar el gatillo.

No cabía duda de que era un experto en tiro a distancia.

— No quiero — otra respuesta infantil, Axl estaba calando en sus nervios, pero aun así, era difícil enojarse con el niño, ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

— _**¿Por qué no?**_ — tal vez si trataba de razonar con él…

— Porque Zero es más majo, además, tiene un sable.

Silencio.

— _**¿Solo por eso?**_ —B-bomb no opinaba igual, el respetaba a su Sensei, pero no pensaba que era majo, es más, muy en su interior creía que el creador de Zero había sido un científico loco, y que lo que este científico había querido hacer al construir a su comandante, era traer un androide demoniaco al mundo, uno que sembrara el miedo y el terror entre sus semejantes.

En cierta forma, lo había logrado.

— ¡Es que X me regaña por todo! ¡Que no esto! ¡Que no aquello! ¡Que esto se hace así! ¡Que la mejor forma de tomar un arma es asá! ¡Que no juegue con cosas que no sé manejar! ¡Estoy seguro que él no me dejaría siquiera tocar este sable de madera! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Ni siquiera esto!

"Sabia decisión X Dono" Axl estaba siendo un peligro público con un sable de madera, ¿Qué clase de caos se desencadenaría si le dejaran usar un sable real?

— ¿No has pensado que lo hace por tu bien? No sé, quien sabe, quizás… _**¿Para evitar que te lastimes o lastimes a alguien?**_ — "¿Cómo al reploid que está adelante tuyo y ha recibido más de 100 golpes en menos de 5 minutos?"

Axl pensó en un momento.

— Pero Zero no me ha dicho nada, así que tan mal no estoy…

"Seguramente no ha dicho nada porque es un irresponsable que le importa poco que siembres el caos a tu antojo, o quizás, es una venganza en contra de F13, quien me sorprende que siga funcionando después de los semejantes golpes que le has dado"

O quizás F13 ya había muerto y su sistema seguía funcionando por su cuenta, repitiendo el movimiento B con el sable eternamente, sin poder descansar en paz.

Miedo.

Si Zero Sempai fuera un padre, sería de lo peor, seguramente dejaría que los niños metieran los dedos en los enchufes solo para ver si de verdad les da la corriente.

Por suerte X Dono siempre estaba cerca… Al parecer era la única mente sana en ese grupo.

Entonces escucharon el sonido de un grupo de reploids corriendo.

B-Bomb al igual que otros reploids disimuladamente dejaron de prestar atención a su práctica al ver como la unidad de X Dono pasaba corriendo por ahí.

Seguramente hoy les tocaba prueba de agilidad y todos estaban dando lo mejor de sí para llegar en primer lugar…Lo cual era extraño, X Dono nunca abalaba la competencia, aunque sus estudiantes siempre eran muy competitivos.

Zero al notar que X estaba cerca decidió salir a salúdarlo, no pasaba nada con dejar la unidad sola unos minutos, siempre tenía todo bajo control.

Axl notó a X también y no dudo en romper filas para saludar.

B-Bomb no alcanzó a detenerlo ni a decir que estaba prohibido romper filas en medio de la practica.

Y X no tardo en notar que tenía visitas.

Zero estaba feliz al ver la sonrisa de X, pero el reploid rojo se detuvo cuando esa sonrisa desapareció y en su lugar fue reemplazado por una mueca de disgusto.

X había dejado de ver a su unidad y ahora estaba mirando a su dirección con esa horrible mueca.

El mundo de Zero se quebró por un segundo.

¡Pero si él no había hecho nada! ¿Por qué X le había dado esa expresión tan temible? ¿Ya no le quería? ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Olía feo? ¡Pero si se había bañado! ¿O no? ¿Fue por lo del otro día? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que le gusta y ahora le desagradaba verlo? ¿Lo odiaba? ¿Y ahora nunca tendría una oportunidad romántica con X? ¿Será que-

— ¡Axl! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Devuélvete a tu unidad!

…¿Sera que Axl estaba haciendo payasadas otra vez y que X ni siquiera lo había notado?...

Para cuando se dio cuenta Axl ya lo había sobrepasado, corriendo para saludar al comandante azul.

— Meh, es solo practicar con espadas de madera, ni que no pudiera venir a decir hola. — dijo una vez que estuvo enfrente de X.

Bueno, sí, las espadas eran cool, pero ya estaba aburriéndose un poco, tal vez cambiar de ambiente le animaba.

—Pues, se supone que no debes venir a decir "hola" —. Señalo X — ¿Zero? — oh, ni siquiera un saludo, solo una indicación de que debe ser hombre y decirle claramente a Axl que no debía hacer lo que se le antojara.

— **Axl, devuélvete a tu posición** — Cualquier otro hubiera estado de regreso de donde salió gracias al tono de voz que uso Zero, que de verdad parecía un comandante salido del infierno.

Pero Axl no.

— Solo unos minutos — [REC] estaba entre los primeros corriendo y estaba muy concentrado, pero entonces se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado por él reploid camaleón.

Cuando notó a Axl le saco la lengua.

Axl le devolvió el gesto.

— _**No es una petición, es una orden**_ — Reitero Zero, Y algunos de la unidad 17 dejaron de correr, aquella voz podía destruir mentes frágiles del miedo.

— Aww, Zero, no seas aguafiestas — Axl seguía siendo inmune, ahora le estaban haciendo caras.

Tal vez debía…

— Ultima advertencia Axl. — no alcanzó a mímicar las muecas de [REC], Zero lo estaba distrayendo.

— Que no — Tal vez debía correr con la unidad de X y patearle el trasero a ese reploid que aun le seguía haciendo caras.

— Tendrás que hacer 500 repeticiones. — Se escucho un coro de "Ou~~" que venía de la unidad de Zero, al parecer unos cuantos estaban pendiente de ese escenario poco usual.

— No hay problema — Solo era más tarea… y de todas formas no la iba a hacer.

— El doble — muchas voces hicieron ruidos agonizantes, odiaban los castigos de Zero, y les dolía ver que un reploid iba a ser castigado con ellos.

— No me importa — observó como ese reploid le decía que era un perdedor en lenguaje de señas, oh sí, ya tenía alguien a quien patearle el trasero.

— El qui- -

— ¡1! — comenzó X de pronto, cortando a Zero.

— ¿Qué? — ambos reploids exclamaron por la sorpresa, incluso Axl había dejado de mirar a su distracción del momento

— ¡2! — continuó.

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué? — Axl se sentía desorientado.

— ¡3! — Zero levantó una ceja. "¿qué rayos?"

— ¿Es una amenaza? — ¿Quién amenaza con números? Aunque se estaba poniendo nervioso.

— ¡4!

— ¡Axl, corre! ¡Regresa a tu puesto! — Gritó alguien de la unidad 17.

— ¡¿Pero porque? — vociferó de vuelta, ¡No entendía que estaba pasando!

— ¡5!

— ¡Solo hazlo antes de que llegue a diez! — le respondió alguien que estaba haciéndole señas desesperadamente.

— ¡6!

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso va a explotar?

— ¡7!

— ¡Solo hazlo maldita sea! — Ese reploid parecía muy nervioso y asustado por algo.

— ¡8! — y apenas escucho ocho Axl corrió por su vida, aunque no entendió porque, entonces muchas voces se elevaron alentándolo a correr más rápido. Que no lo iba a lograr.

— ¡9!

— ¡Corre Axl, corre! ¡Corre! — Corearon los de la unidad 17, animándolo que corriera más rápido, casi desesperadamente.

Y Axl corrió más rápido, hasta llegar a su puesto.

No hubo diez.

Y Axl no entendió porque corrió, pero se sintió aliviado de ver llegado a su lugar a tiempo… Tal vez X iba a explotar si terminaba la cuenta regresiva.

Miedo.

B-Bomb y los demás de la unidad también estaban extrañados…

No entendían como lo había hecho X Dono.

Pero al parecer sabía controlar muy bien a los de su unidad.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Zero luego de ese numerito, tratando de entender que rayos había pasado.

— Una vez leí que había que contar hasta diez para que un niño obedezca.

— Que método más precario. — ¿Quién hace eso hoy en día?

— Lo dice quien estaba discutiendo con su estudiante y no estaba llegando a ninguna parte.

Touché.

Después de eso Axl tuvo pesadillas de X contando hasta 10 y explotando.

Y por un largo tiempo nadie le explicó que eso no iba a pasar.

¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? Habían descubierto un método efectivo para que el chico hiciera caso sin replicar.

…**¿Continuara?**

* * *

><p><strong>Mini Extra de [REC]:<strong>

El verdadero castigo de contar hasta 10

[REC] se rió para sus adentros, los melodramáticos su unidad y su comandante habían domado a Axl con un juego. ¿El verdadero castigo por no hacer las cosas a tiempo? Un infantil cartel de "Estoy castigado por no hacer caso a mi comandante" y estar parado en algún lugar donde X pudiera vigilar.

Podía ser infantil, pero rayos que era humillante.

Una vez [REC] había querido hacerse pasar de listo, cuando recién estaba empezando esto de ser Hunter.

¿Qué él tenía que hacer caso de este tipo? ¡Ni loco! El quería que un tipo rudo lo entrenara, no el hippie pacifista de X.

Entonces X muy tranquila y claramente le explicó:

"[REC], ¿no?, voy a contar hasta diez para que comiences a hacer los ejercicios, sí llego a 10 y aún no haces nada, te ganas una sanción, ¿está claro?"

¿Qué podía pasar? ¿Le diría que hiciera el doble? ¡Solo era cosa de negarse! ¡No le podían hacer nada! Y [REC] se sintió el tipo más rudo del mundo, ¡estaba desobedeciendo a su comandante y se saldría con la suya!

No esperaba el cartel ni estar parado en el pasillo.

Muchos reploids pasaron y se rieron bajito, su unidad también se rió.

[REC] se sentía algo humillado, rayos, especialmente porque paso un modelo femenino muy bonito… y se rió de él.

— ¿y ahora me harás caso? ¿O quieres el gorro también? — dijo el comandante señalando un ridículo gorro que decía "Sancionado hasta nuevo aviso por tratar de ser un niño malo"

[REC] pidió perdón y prometió ser obediente.

Tal vez X no era un tipo rudo… pero sí había rudeza en el.

**_Y ese gorro prometía la aniquilación total de vida social._**

* * *

><p>Notas del autor: gracias por leer xD este capi es más inocente que el anterior (y al parecer, más corto), pero me divertí haciéndolo, ojala sea de su agrado :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

¡Logre iniciar seción! ¡Wohoo!

Y pensar que ya daba por pérdida esta cuenta, entre trabajo y trabajo me había olvidado de la contraseña del mail y de la cuenta, un total desastre -_-

Así que tuve que usar mi cuenta alternativa "La-Emperatriz" para subir fics random que se me ocurrían. ¡Pero ahora finalmente puedo continuar! Yay! (aunque sigo ocupada estoy como media urgida por escribir -_-U) así que voy a subir fics aunque no estén revisados por Beta, espero hacerlo bien ^^

Aps, y entre tanta cosa perdí los borradores que tenia de los nuevos capis de electronic clover, oh, ha sido un desastre tras otro pero bueno…*

ADVERTENCIA: Esto ya se puso YAOI, si no te gusta mejor no continúes D:  
>PD: en realidad prefiero pensar que X es mujer, ya que prácticamente le doy la actitud de una, pero como son Reploids no tienen genero real así que… jope, disfruten de lo que sea XD<p>

―――――――-

**Axl sin unidad**  
><em>¡Haciendo el trabajo duro!<em>

Desde el incidente pasado Zero se había vuelto más estricto con Axl… y ese hecho no le agradaba para nada a este último.

― _¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?_ ― Vociferó fuertemente el Hunter rojo al ver el pobre desempeño de Axl con la espada de madera.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué acaso no es así? ― Preguntó el joven tratando de seguirle el paso al resto, cosa que no era muy fácil, B-bomb miraba disimuladamente mientras aun continuaba con sus ejercicios, era llamativo que tan de pronto el Sensei pusiera tanta atención a lo que estuviera haciendo Axl… y sinceramente no creía que el último incidente le hubiera afectado tanto, seguro había algo de por medio, algo que desconocían.

― _**¡Pues NO!**_ ― Gritó Zero mientras usaba su propia espada de madera para corregir la pose de Axl de forma dolorosa.

Algunos Reploids se estremecieron ante la visión pero no dijeron nada, continuaron entrenando, pero otros, que se habían dado cuenta del problema y de la repentina obsesión del comándate con Axl se dieron un lujo que jamás se imaginaron tener.

Dejaron de entrenar y se dedicaron a tener vida social.

― Piernas firmes, espalda recta ¡Que eso no es un juguete! Sostén la espada firme pero no uses demasiada fuerza para blandirla ¡es una pérdida de energía!

― ¿Es demasiado tarde para cambiar de unidad? ― cuestiono más para sí mismo que para el cruel comandante que parecía dispuesto a continuar torturándolo.

― **¡LO ES!** ¡Ahora quiero ver como haces las repeticiones! ― Siguió comandando Zero, Axl intento hacer los movimientos correctamente pero el joven simplemente no tenía talento para esto.

Zero continuó con sus instrucciones esperando un buen resultado pero todo era en vano.

B – Bomb suspiro, sea lo que sea que tenía tan nervioso al Sensei no estaba ayudando a la situación, es más, solo parecía empeorar.

Y Temía que el pobre Axl se quedara tarado con tanto golpe que recibía… Lo más sano seria ir a hablar con X-dono apenas terminara la sesión.

―――――――――――――――

Esta era una situación incómoda para X, una situación muy, muy, muy incómoda.

― ¡Por favor, acepta esto! ― Y antes de que él pudiera responder D2R2 había corrido a dirección contraria a la velocidad de la luz.

Temía que esto pasara, pero realmente no esperaba que sucediera.

Con algo de temor procedió a leer la carta que le había dejado el Reploid franco tirador.

"_Querido comandante X:_

_Desde que lo conocí he sentido cosas muy intensas por su persona, al principio creí que era admiración por conocer a alguien tan especial y valeroso, una persona que ha luchado tan valientemente en las guerras Maverick y que ha salido victorioso en las batallas que le ha tocado enfrentar, pero con el tiempo conocí sus otras facetas, como su amabilidad y cariño incondicional por nosotros, Reploids cualquieras que han tenido la fortuna en terminar en su unidad. _

_Esa otra faceta ocasiono que me enamorara perdidamente de usted, sé que es imposible que sienta algo por alguien como yo, pero me gustaría que me diera aunque sea una oportunidad, solo eso, sé que no funcionara pero aun así quiero estar con usted aunque sea solo una vez, para así en el futuro tener la gentil memoria de que pude salir con mi primer amor._

_Atte, D2R2"_

Era una carta, una carta con una pequeña pero muy tierna confesión.

Debía admitir que era una suerte, apenas había terminado la sesión y todos habían dejado el campo de entrenamiento, menos R2D2 que se había quedado al último para entregarle esa pequeña carta… X se sentía alagado por la atención, claro, al menos aquel Reploid pequeño había sido más valiente que Zero, que aun se empeñaba en irse con rodeos para pedirle una cita derechamente.

Bueno… el Reploid Azul disfrutaba también del constante coqueteo, pero esto se estaba poniendo… ridículo.

En especial cuando descubrió que Zero se estaba peleando con el comandante de la unidad 4, para decidir quién tenía derecho a invitarlo a salir para la próxima fiesta de los hunters.

¿No era más fácil invitarlo a salir y ya?

Para rematar, cuando X le exigió que dejara de actuar como un idiota y que comenzara a ser más responsable con Axl, Zero le salió con otra apuesta.

El escenario se repitió por la mente de X, recreando la conversación del día de ayer.

― Okay, Okay, sere más responsable, pero si hago que Axl se convierta en un brillante espadachín tienes que… ―

―…Mide tus palabras Zero, nos pueden escuchar y un segundo ataque te dejara calvo.

―¡hey! Esa vez era broma, no te lo tomes enserio.

―… ¿entonces qué?

Zero tomo aire, aquí iba…

―…Se mi novia.

Silencio.

X se sonrojo por un momento mientras miraba los brillantes ojos azules de Zero que le estaba entregando una mirada totalmente seria y sincera.

Por un segundo se olvido que aquello era la condición de una apuesta y no una confesión real, una que había estado esperando y que seguramente seguiría esperando.

Entonces regresó a la realidad decepcionado.

Esta era solo otra tonta apuesta, otro tonto juego y X estaba harto.

― ¿Por qué insistes en dominarme? ―Aquello sonó más acido de lo que es esperaba, cuando en realidad solo estaba sintiendo algo de tristeza. ¿Qué no podían salir y ya?

― ¡Era broma! ¡Broma! ― Exclamó Zero tratando de esconder sus sentimientos una vez más, recibir una respuesta así era… muy poco alentador y la retirada parecía una mejor opción que continuar.

― Acepto ― Interrumpió X antes de que su amigo se escapara.

― ¿He? ―

― No vas a lograrlo de todas formas, es imposible que ganes, yo gane, no hay necesidad de hacer nada. ― No es que no le gustara la idea de salir con Zero pero… tanto el contexto como la forma en que estaban resultando las cosas le desagradaban.

―Espera, ¿has dicho que sí? ― El Reploid rojo sintió necesidad de comprobar la información que le fue entregada.

―Tecnicamente… pero no olvides que Axl es un modelo de tiro al blanco, nunca será un guerrero maestro de la espada al menos que le modifiques el disco duro… cosa que no recomiendo… Entiende Zero, el chico jamás podrá ser un espadachín, además, yo solo te estaba pidiendo que fueras más responsable, no que decidieras convertir al pobre en una maquina rebanadora. ― Continuó X para demostrar su punto ― No hay caso, has perdido antes de tiempo porque ni siquiera entendiste lo que te estaba pidiendo, y en vez de eso me has salido con otra apuesta. Yo gane. Tú pierdes, no hay caso… Se anula la apuesta ya que es imposible que exista otro resultado, ahora, por favor, sé más responsable y si todo sale bien, podemos salir a comer algo este viernes ¿te parece bien? ― Aquello último lo dijo más calmado y con un sonrojo, se había animado a invitar a Zero… y ahora todo sería más fácil, ¿no?

Aunque lo que X no sabía en ese momento es que Zero ya no estaba en sí, en su mente solo se podía escuchar el eco de la voz de X diciendo "Acepto", y aquello fue suficiente como para desencadenar su imaginación en otros posibles escenarios.

X aceptando salir con él como su pareja

X aceptando usar un vestido de novia en el día de la boda

X aceptando hacer cosas más privadas en la luna de miel

Entonces el hunter rojo se prometió convertir al pobre Reploid en la perfecto samurái.

X regresó del mundo de los recuerdos cuando sintió a alguien acercarse a él.

― ¿X-Dono? ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

― Oh, B-Bomb, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

― Es el comandante Zero, hoy ha actuado muy raro… ― Antes de que B-bomb pudiera terminar fue interrumpido por X

― Por favor dime que no está torturando a Axl ―¿Qué acaso no le había escuchado Zero al final?

―… Entonces ya no estoy muy seguro que debo decir ― ¿Cómo podía comunicar que estaban torturando a Axl si le acababan de decir que no podía decir eso?

― Oh, dios, no, Estúpido Zero que no sabe escuchar― ¿No entendió que había aceptado salir con él y que esa supuesta apuesta estaba anulada? ―… descuida, ya hablare con él.

― ¿Puede ser ahora? La práctica ha terminado pero siguen entrenando.

X emitió un sonido que parecía un sollozo de frustración.

B-Bomb sintió un poco de pena aunque no estaba muy seguro del porqué.

―――――――――――

― _**¡Otra vez!**_ ― Gritó Zero. ¿Por qué era tan difícil enseñarle a Axl? ¡si todos sus demás estudiantes siempre entendían sus instrucciones!

Poco o nada tenía que ver sus diseños o la programación… ¿O sí?

― ¡Me rindo!_ ¡Me rindo! __**¡Me rindo! ¡No sé qué te hice pero PERDONAME!**_― dijo Axl mientras se ponía de rodillas y posaba la cabeza en el suelo, tratando de disculparse con Zero de algo que no tenía idea… Porque esto era un castigo, ¿no?

― ¿De qué estás hablando_**? ¡Ahora ponte de pie y continúa!**_

― _**¡No!**_ ― Gritó Axl ya cansado ¿Acaso Zero lo quería matar? Abrió los ojos con horror ante ese pensamiento ¡Ese era el plan! ¡Quería matarlo y hacer que pareciera un sobrecalentamiento por entrenar demasiado! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ― _**¡Estás loco!**_ ― Le grito sin siquiera pensarlo mucho.

― Axl, no pruebes mi paciencia o te hare trabajar el doble

― _¿El doble? ¡__**Ya estoy haciendo el triple!**_

― Zero basta ― Exclamo X mientras se acercaba con B-Bomb, quien venía siguiéndolo a una distancia segura.

― ¿Qué tal X? Oye estaba pensando, no acordamos una fecha, ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? ¿Hasta fin de año? Dime que tengo hasta fin de año. ― Aquello ultimo fue en tono de suplica.

X oculto su rostro entre sus manos y emitió un gruñido frustrado.

B-Bomb inconscientemente le acaricio la espalda a ver si lograba tranquilizarlo.

No tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero al parecer todo era un gran malentendido.

― Zero, te lo diré en palabras que creó que puedes entender "Se anulo la apuesta"

Silencio.

― … ¿He?

― No-Hay-Apuesta. ¿Qué no me escuchaste al final?

― …¿No?

― ¡ARG! Zero, por favor, aprende a escuchar, ¿es mucho pedir?

― …

― Solo por eso olvida lo del viernes.

― _¿Qué cosa? _

X sintió unas terribles ganas de golpear a Zero.

No lo hiso pero de alguna forma tanto B-Bomb como Axl entendieron que Zero se había olvidado de algo importante.

― Ya… no importa. Solo deja a Axl tranquilo, recuerda, No hay apuesta, ahora si me permiten… ― X estaba dispuesto a retirarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle a R2D2 que tenia libre el viernes y así tener un panorama sin Zero en su día libre… Y de todas formas se sentiría mal de decirle que no a su estudiante que prácticamente le rogo por una cita sin esperanzas.

― _**¡Llévame contigo!**_ ―Gritó axl de pronto y antes de que X supiera que había pasado el Reploid joven se había colgado de sus piernas, ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el duro suelo del campo de entrenamiento. _**― ¡No me dejes con él otra vez!**_ ¡Prometo ser bueno! ¡Quiero estar en tu unidad! ¿Por favor? ¡_**Si me dices que no me disparo, te juro que me disparo!**_ ― El Reploid de la unidad 17 miro con horror como el menor parecía hablar totalmente enserio.

― _**¡Zero! ¡¿Qué le hiciste? **_― Gritó X en horror, El Reploid pelirrojo lucia… _Totalmente traumatizado. _

― …nada, solo algo de amor duro, tu sabes, ¿entrenamiento del bueno? ― El comandante de la unidad cero no sonaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras, dejo escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, una risa vacía que rápidamente se desvaneció ante la mirada fulminante de X.

B-Bomb se estremeció. Ahora también deseaba estar en la unidad de 17.

――

La semana siguiente se hiso oficial el traslado de unidad de Axl.

Y fue tratado por el equipo de lifesavers por ese tiempo restante. Al parecer algunas heridas mentales eran difíciles de sanar.

―――――――

N/A: no me parece un capitulo chistoso pero sentí que era necesario para el cambio de unidad de Axl, ya que básicamente esa es la gracia del fic (No es exactamente torturar a Axl o su maltrato) xDU


End file.
